Despair
by Insanity-5pak
Summary: Several short stories about Xana's vicious attacks on the Lyoko gang. This is the sad version of Hope.
1. Washed Away

This story is the mirror image of the story "Hope", except for the outcomes. If you enjoy a sad, depressing story of loss, then this is for you. If you prefer to see love and courage rise, then read "Hope" instead.

Note: This CHAPTER is from Urlick's point of view.

**Despair**

**Chapter One**

**Washed Away**

I opened my eyes and looked around. There was a deep darkness, too deep for me to penetrate. It was like a fog of shadow, for I could see the fog move, but felt no wind blow it. I stood up and tried to move my feet, but something held them tight. I felt two chains attached to my feet. They were bound tightly to the floor. Suddenly the fog began to clear. I could see a light ahead of me. It was more or lessrectangular in shape, as if it were a doorway or something. I noticed that there was something different about the bottom half of the light. It was wavier than the top. As the fog continued to clear, I heard a voice. Sinister, cold, and deep it seemed to echo in the darkness.

"Hello Urlick. I'm glad to see you're finally awake. If you're wondering where you are, you should not worry about that, for you are not alone. Look ahead of you Urlick and see that one of your young friends is here to keep you company."

I knew automatically that the voice was Xana's. There was no one else who could do this. I looked ahead to the light, and as the fog cleared completely I saw to my horror what it was. The light was pouring out of a glass door. Behind the door was Yumi. She floated against the door in a rising pool of water that was filling up the room she was in. I understood now why the light had seemed different at the top and bottom. Xana was going to drown her! Yumi opened her eyes, and looked around herself in shock. She saw me and shouted "Urlick!" while banging on the glass.

I looked around, as if expecting to see Xana himself, and said, "Let her go! If you hurt her I'll…"

He interrupted me saying, "Well Urlick, the choice is not yours. It's hers. You see Urlick, the chains attached to your legs are electrified. If you could break out of them, then you would be ok. But I seriously doubt that you have the strength to break them. Now Yumi, on the other hand, has the ability to let herself out. If she breaks the glass with the axe I have so graciously provided, then she will escape. Of course, you, Urlick, will receive quite a shock afterwards."

I realized how much trouble we were in. If Yumi didn't free herself, then I could probably work my chains out of the floor. But I could never allow her to kill herself for me. Yumi looked at something in the water, and pulled up a small axe. She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes and said, "Urlick, I won't do this."

I shook my head, saying, "No Yumi, you have to. If you don't you'll drown." There was so much water in there with her, that if the door were to crack, it would burst open from the pressure. Her head was scraping the top of the ceiling. She looked at me with those dark eyes, filled with horrible sadness. I'm sure my eyes reflected that sorrow, as she dropped the axe to the floor, and floated there, waiting.

I screamed to her, "Yumi, Yumi pick up the axe and break the door! I don't care if I die, it's you that I care about! Please Yumi, if… if you die, what reason will I have to even live?"

She looked at me, and smiled a sad smile and said, "I can't Urlick. I… I love you too much to do that. I'm sorry." With that her head went under the surface. She didn't even try to hold her breath. I watched as she simply breathed in the water, trying to get her suffering over with as soon as possible. She slid down the side of the door, her eyes still open. A faint glow was inside of them, but it was disappearing so rapidly. She fell to the bottom, and her eyes shut.

I fell to my knees and started to cry. This couldn't have just happened. I refused to believe that this happened! Yumi couldn't be dead, she couldn't! I needed her, didn't she know that? I felt anger, horrible anger. I despised Xana for doing this, but I hated Yumi for not freeing herself, for helping cause my grief. I didn't care about anything else, not with Yumi dead. Nothing else mattered to me. Then there came a laugh. A vile, putrid, disgusting laugh that seemed to mock life and happiness itself.

"Well Urlick, she was quite a girlfriend, eh? She gave her life for you, not that it matters of course. If you can escape before that door cracks, then it might have been worth something."

I stood back up, staring at the ground, and said, "I don't care any more. Break the glass, let her out, and kill me. I don't really see how she would have escaped the electrical shock herself anyway. Just end it all now."

Xana was silent for a moment, and then said, "As you wish."

I looked up. He didn't just crack the glass, he shattered it. The glass door shot out of its frame in a hundred pieces. As if to mock me, razor shard daggers of glass flew through my body in a split second. I felt myself being shredded, and suddenly one of my eyes went black. Then the torrent of water crashed against me. I felt the electricity move through me, as I forced my arms to open wide. I saw her drift toward me. I ignored the liquid fire moving through me, and caught her as we collided. I fell backward, and the water seemed to part from behind me. We landed on the ground. Her body felt so cold, but a dying heat came from within. This cold warmth was so soothing, I felt myself grow tired and weary. I closed my eyes, and allowed her cold warmth to sooth me to sleep. We were together now, nothing else mattered.


	2. Stumbling in the Dark

Note: This chapter is done from the point of view of Jeremy. Also Chapter 2 was a joint project between myself and the writer AlteanWarriorofDestiny. Thank her for the Hope version of this story and if you enjoy it, check out her works. She's a bit gentler than me.

**Chapter Two**

**Stumbling in the Dark**

I opened my eyes, and groggily sat up. I breathed in; the air was heavy and thick, like smoke. I looked around, but couldn't see well as my glasses were gone. I coughed as I stood up, trying to figure out what had happened. I remembered me and Aelita walking through school, talking, and then darkness. I could see something ahead of me. Faint light shone off of bits of metal, and something else. I yelled, "Is anyone there?" My voice sounded almost muffled in the thick air. Then I heard someone stir some distance away. Aelita's voice cut through the smoke saying, "Jeremy, is that you?"

I couldn't see her, but it was so good to hear her voice. I said, "Oh, Aelita! I'm so glad it's you. Where are we? What's going on?"

She responded, "I… I don't know. My hands and feet are tied up, I can't move. And there's… there's something else."

She sounded nervous and slightly frightened. "What is it?" I asked.

She hesitated then said, "Well, you see, in between you and me is… is some kind of obstacle course or something. There's wire, and holes and other things there. You can't see it can you?"

I squinted and tried to see the obstructions, but it was no good. I couldn't make out one detail about them. Then I heard a faint, horrible laugh. It was like the chuckle of a madman. It grew closer and closer and then I heard his voice. Xana. He said, "Yes Jeremy, there is an obstacle course of sorts in your way. It's my ironic way of getting back at you. You see, Jeremy, you are always giving your teammates instructions, and guiding them. Now you will have to listen to the instructions, and let someone else guide you. Aelita, though bound, can see perfectly where you need to go. Just follow her instructions and you'll reach her, like the knight in shining armor I'm sure you want to be. Or, Jeremy, you can turn around and walk out the door, and leave Aelita to me. But you better hurry; you don't have long before the poison in the air completely shuts down your body."

I realized we were in trouble. We didn't have long, and Aelita would have to patiently guide me to her, and then back again. I tried again to see the obstacles, but it was no good. I said, "Ok Aelita. Just tell me where to go."

Aelita waited a moment, maybe she nodded, I'm not sure. Then she said, "Ok then. Stand up and step forward."

I did so. I felt the edge of my feet touch the edge of a hole of some kind. She continued, "Ok, to your right is a small walkway. Take a step to it, then walk forward one step."

I found the little walkway she was talking about. I started forward, but Aelita said, "No Jeremy, too far!"

Too late. Something caught me in the side, and I went flying to the right. I felt something sharp dig into my arm, flipping me over in the air. I heard Aelita scream something, then I fell on my back onto the ground. My arm screamed in pain from a large gash in it, and I had landed in what felt like a pile tacks. It was lucky that I had fallen on my back. However, I felt something else, under my hand. It felt like a key of some sorts. I stood up, put the key in my pocket, and pulled some of the tacks off of me, then said, "Aelita? What now?"

She was breathing slightly faster, and said, "Ok, now just turn to your left, and walk forward."

I did as I was told, slowly. I felt something slide through my hair as I walked. Aelita said, "Stop! Ok, now turn right, and walk forward, then jump forward as far as you can."

I turned and began to walk. I took several steps before I heard her say, "Jump!' I leapt as high as I could, and as far as I could. I couldn't see the ground, so I prepared to catch a ledge if necessary. I didn't quite make the jump. My knees slammed into the hard concrete, and I slid down the steep edge. I grabbed the edge just in time, and slowly pulled myself up. It was tiring, and my knees and hand were scrapped up from the experience. I finally pulled myself up onto the walk and kneeled there for a minute, panting. I was sure my knees were busted wide open, but I couldn't help it. Aelita said, "Jeremy, are you ok?"

I smiled as best I could and answered, "Yeah… never better." She chuckled and I stood up, ready to start again. Aelita said, "Ok, you're close now. Just take a few steps forward, then bend down on your hands and knees, and crawl forward under a wall of very sharp wire."

I delicately walked forward; I could see the gleam of metal spread out in front of me. But my vision was getting worse; the poison was beginning to affect me. I came closer to the metal, then bent down and crawled under it. I felt my back scrap razor wire sometimes, causing a small spark of pain. Finally, I came out into open air, and could faintly see Aelita in front of me. Her brilliant hair stood out the most. I started toward her, when I heard her say, "Jeremy… Jeremy duck!"

I didn't understand, but before I could ask what she meant, I felt something slash across my back. It felt as if the razor wire reached out and hit me! Aelita said, "It's Xana!"

I heard Xana say, "I forgot to mention, there's a door right behind Aelita, but unfortunately, the key is somewhere in the course. Too bad I forgot to tell you."

I remembered the key I had found, but right now I had bigger problems. Xana hit me again with the razor wire, this time across the chest. I couldn't see where the attack was coming from. Aelita was shouting for me to run. My one concern now, though, was Aelita. I had to protect her! I turned, receiving another slash across the back, and ran toward her. I had to save her, if anything she had to live. I was hit again. This time I felt the razor dug into me, and ripped my back open. I fell forward, and I felt my hands brush up against something soft. It was Aelita. She was breathing heavily and sounded as if drawing breath was a tough job itself. She said, "Jeremy… the poison… it's getting worse." She then let out a small yelp of pain. Drops of blood splashed on my face. I knew she had been hit in the head with the wire. I crawled forward, and put myself over her. I was determined to protect her at all costs. But I knew it was too late. I could barely move my arms, there was no way I would be able to untie her, and escape. I felt my back being torn to pieces by Xana. I bent down next to Aelita and said, "I'm so sorry Aelita. I couldn't… I couldn't save you."

I felt something soft brush my cheek. I could also feel blood on it. I heard her voice in my ear say, "It's… ok… I know you tried…."

Something hard and pointed hit the center of my back, and slid through me. I looked down and could barely see a metal rod sticking out of my chest. But the worst site was that the rod had gone through Aelita's chest as well. Her head went limb and fell backwards. I wanted to say something. Tell Aelita I loved her, tell Xana I hated him. But all I could say was,

"Aelita…"


	3. Scared to Death

Note: This chapter is done from the point of view of Xana.

**Chapter 3**

**Scared to Death**

They say that fear can kill you. I still do not know if fear alone can kill a human, after all, my test wasn't exactly… fair. But I don't care to know the workings of the human mind and body. I only want my enemies out of my way. And "scaring someone to death" was quite an effective method of attacking. Although, the conclusion of my attack was rather… strange. Humans behave in such strange ways when those they care about turn into their worse fears. When those they love wish to rip their hearts out.

My subject/opponent: Odd Della-Robbia. I succeeded in attacking, and incapacitating the boy allowing me to move him to a safe testing facility. I used a remote area of the factory in which I "live". There I set up an illusion of sorts. It was most effective. I shall now demonstrate the results of being "scared to death".

All lights were off, it was dark. I knew nothing of the feel or smell of the air as Odd awoke. He glanced around himself, panicked slightly. He called out for someone, Urlich Stern I believe. He could not see very well, apparently, and cautiously walked forward. I began my attack on him. I created an image of the Hopper child, Aelita. I approached him with a smile on my face and said in what I believe to be a sweet voice, "Hello Odd, what's the matter?"

Odd looked at me in shock and surprise. I do believe I scared him. He sighed and said, "Oh Aelita, I'm so glad you're here. What's going on, where are we?"

The human mind is so easily confused and fooled. I simply replied, "Why silly, we're in the factory. Don't you recognize this place?"

He looked around, trying to desperately make out the factory around him. I allowed light into the area, very dim light. It made the scene slightly… creepier. As Odd looked around, I discarded the image of Aelita, and begin to plan my next move. Odd turned back to me and gasped as he saw that "Aelita" was no longer there. He backed up a few steps and stumbled over a pipe. He picked up the pipe and held it up as a weapon, ready to attack. I approached him from behind, once more as Aelita. I tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump. He spun around, saw me, and said, "Aelita! What are trying to do, kill me?"

I smiled again and said truthfully, "Why yes Odd, that's exactly what I want. I want you to die a horrible, painful death, kicking and screaming, begging for release from your pain and torment."

I jumped backwards, knocking Odd to the ground during the process, and vanished into the darkness. Odd stood up, preparing himself for an attack. He looked around, trying to find me. Sweat covered his head, and he seemed slightly uncomfortable. Most intriguing, really. I came around behind him, this time with the image of his friend Urlich. I did not speak, but I raised my elbow and smashed him in the back of the head. He fell forward, and rolled on the ground. He stood, and saw me. He exclaimed, "Urlich, what the heck are you doing? What's going on?"

I approached him, smiling. He backed up, until he hit the wall. He held his weapon out in front of him, but something kept him from using it. Fear perhaps, or maybe an emotion I do not fully understand. I stood right in front of him, his face inches away from mine. I said, "What's wrong Odd, are you scared? Don't worry pal, we're here. You're not alone. You shouldn't be… scared."

He attempted to swing his weapon, but I dodged it. I could have allowed the weapon to pass through the images, but this would have destroyed the illusion, and I had to keep it going. He swung at me again, but once more I dodged it and disappeared into the shadows. I saw him bend over. He looked up and I noticed that tears were swelling in his eyes. He said in a shaky voice, "Guys, I know this isn't you. None of this is real, is it? This… it's all a trap! It isn't real at all!"

I took the form of another friend of his, Yumi. I say to him, "Oh it's very real Odd, and I'll prove it."

I ran up to him again. He attempted to strike me with his weapon, but I once more dodged the blow and penetrated his defenses. I grabbed the shocked boy by the head, and pulled him into an embrace. I have attempted this maneuver before, and I still do not see why humans enjoy it. I then hurled the dumb-struck boy away from me. He sailed into the door, and fell flat on his face. He rose up and looked at me, so confused and scared. He said, "What… what is going on? This… this can't be real, I know it can't. What do want from me you freak!"

At this point the door behind him opened, and to my luck, his friend Jeremy walked in. He saw Odd standing there, a look of madness on his face, and asked, "Odd, what in the world are you doing?"

Odd did me an excellent service then. In his blind panic, Odd did not even hesitate when he swung his weapon and struck Jeremy in the face with it. Not only did this incapacitate Jeremy, but it served to "scare" Odd even more. When he saw the blood run out of Jeremy's nose and mouth from the blow, he became quite hysterical. He stumbled backwards, mumbling to himself. He whispered, "No, no, no, Xana doesn't bleed, he can't bleed, he can't…"

He fell over another pipe on the ground, dropping his weapon. He sat there, shaking rather violently and mumbling to himself. I donned the image of Jeremy, approached him from behind, and tapped him on the shoulder. He slowly turned around to look at me. When he saw me, terror filled his eyes. He tried to say something or scream, but no noise would come out. I bent down until once more our faces were just a few inches apart. I could see the sweat forming on his brow, the tears swelling in his eyes. I said in a calm voice, "What's wrong Odd? Are you… scared?"

He shouted, "Get away from me!" He stood up and ran backwards, trying to escape from me. I stood up and picked up his discarded weapon. He ran yet again into the wall. He looked at me, then at Jeremy, and back to me again. He said at first in a whisper, then in a scream, "What's going on? WHAT'S GOING ON!"

I answered him by charging forward and impaling him on his own weapon. He doubled over as the metal cut through his body. Blood began to pour out of the wound, and he made a gasp of pain. I lifted his head up to mine, and asked him once more, "Tell me boy, are… you… scared?"

I will never understand the conclusion of my test. I knew that the boy had been terrified, maybe even a little insane, just moments ago. But as he looked into my eyes, as I let him see who I was and what great power I hold, he did something baffling. His fear seemed to disappear, and something else took its place. He met my gaze and proclaimed, "Not… of… you… Xana." He coughed once, closed his eyes, and ceased to live.

Odd Della-Robbia has expired. He was a test subject in fear, and he made the results… inconclusive. I still do not understand his actions at the end of his life, when fear should overpower him most. Humans are such strange creatures. I wonder if they can be understood. Will I ever know the answer? This test has ended. Results: incomprehensive.


End file.
